tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ramón Novarro
Victoria de Durango, Durango |fecha de defunción = 30 de octubre de 1968 |lugar de defunción = Hollywood, California |otros nombres = |cónyuge = |hijos = |sitio web = |premios óscar = |premios globo de oro = |premios bafta = |premios emmy = |premios sag = |premios tony = |premios grammy = |premios cannes = |premios san sebastian = |premios goya = |premios cesar = |premios ariel = |premios condor = |otros premios = |imdb = 0003895 }} Ramón Novarro, cuyo nombre real era Juan Ramón Gil Samaniego (Victoria de Durango, Durango; 6 de febrero de 1899 — Hollywood, California; 30 de octubre de 1968), fue un actor mexicano que participó en 55 películas y trabajó además como guionista, productor y director. Es recordado como uno de los grandes latin lovers del cine mudo. Vida y carrera Nació en el seno de una familia acomodada, siendo su padre un dentista que huyó a Los Ángeles tras escapar de la Revolución mexicana. Primo de Dolores del Río, empezó su carrera cinematográfica en 1916 dirigido por Cecil B. DeMille; entonces complementaba sus ingresos trabajando como profesor de piano, camarero y cantante. El director Rex Ingram y la esposa de éste, la actriz Alice Terry, empezaron a promocionarlo como rival de Rodolfo Valentino; fue entonces cuando Ingram le sugirió cambiar su apellido a Novarro. Se cuenta que Ramón eligió su nombre artístico en alusión a un amigo, apellidado Navarro, quien décadas después sería abuelo del famoso guitarrista de rock Dave Navarro. Desde 1923 Novarro empezó a actuar en roles más importantes. Su papel en Scaramouche (1923) significó para él su primer éxito importante. En 1925 alcanzó su mayor éxito como protagonista en Ben-Hur, causando su vestuario gran sensación. Fue ahí cuando Novarro alcanzó el estrellato de élite de Hollywood y fue erigido en rival de Valentino. Su rivalidad fue difundida artificialmente por la prensa y en realidad Novarro y Valentino eran amigos íntimos y tenían un «''secreto''» en común: sus preferencias homosexuales. Valentino llegó a regalar a Novarro un consolador de piedra, con una dedicatoria en la base http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yE0aForcvPY. Este peculiar objeto sería, décadas después, el arma que acabó con la vida de Novarro. Al fallecer Valentino prematuramente en 1926, Ramón Novarro se convirtió en el actor latino más importante del medio, y el cambio del cine mudo al sonoro no afectó su éxito. Se especializó en musicales y en 1931 llegó a co-protagonizar uno de los títulos clásicos de Greta Garbo: Mata Hari. Disfrutaba de un buen nivel de vida y estaba muy interesado en el negocio inmobiliario, llegando a ganar $ 10.000 a la semana. En 1934 marcó otro hito en la historia del cine al protagonizar (dentro de la película The Cat and the Fiddle) la primera escena de acción real de la historia del cine rodada en Technicolor de tres tiras. Ya había rodado algunas escenas en el antiguo Technicolor de dos tiras dentro de Ben-Hur. Al vencer su contrato con MGM en 1935, el caché de Ramón Novarro empezó a decaer. Trabajó esporádicamente en películas de serie B y también probó suerte en Broadway. Su último papel en el cine fue en El pistolero de Cheyenne (1960) junto a Anthony Quinn y Sophia Loren. Novarro tuvo muchos conflictos morales por su condición de homosexual y católico. Hay rumores de que la MGM intentó adjudicar a Novarro a un lavender marriage (matrimonio para lavar su imagen) que rechazó. Sin embargo hay quienes -incluyendo al biógrafo de Novarro, André Soares- niegan haya existido tal coerción. Asesinado Anciano ya, Novarro recurría a los servicios de la prostitución masculina y murió asesinado por dos hermanos adolescentes que alternaban dicha actividad y la delincuencia.Halliwell's filmgoer's Companion, Harper Collins, 1993 (10th edition). Textualmente: «''He was murdered in his home by two teenagers.» Ellos creían que Novarro guardaba una cuantiosa suma de dinero en la vivienda porque días antes había alardeado de que iba a hacer unas obras de 5.000 dólares. Los jovenes ladrones no encontraron el dinero que esperaban, y tras torturar a Novarro hasta dejarle desfigurado, le introdujeron en la garganta un consolador antiguo de grafito, de estilo ''art decó (regalo dedicado por Valentino). Desvalijaron la casa, de donde sólo robaron $ 45, mientras Novarro moría asfixiado con su propia sangre. Pretextaron en el juicio que el actor les había propuesto relaciones sexuales. Está enterrado en el cementerio Calvary en Los Ángeles. Novarro tiene su estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood, conmemorando su contribución a la industria fílmica en 6350 Hollywood Boulevard. A finales de 2005 el Wings Theatre en la ciudad de Nueva York fue sede de la premiere mundial de Through a Naked Lens por George Barthel. La obra combinó hechos y ficción para mostrar la ascensión a la fama de Novarro y su relación con el periodista hollywoodense Herbert Howe. Films * Joan The Woman, 1917 * The Jaguar's Claws, 1917 * The Little American, 1917 * The Hostage, 1917 * The Woman God Forgot, 1917 * The Goat, 1918 * The Small Town Idol, 1921 * The Concert, 1921 * The Four Horsemen Of The Apocalypse, 1921 * Man-Woman-Marriage, 1921 * Mr. Barnes of New York, 1922 * El prisionero de Zenda, 1922 * Trifling Women, 1922 * Where the Pavement Ends, 1923 * Scaramouche, 1923 * Thy Name Is Woman, 1924 * The Arab, 1924 * The Red Lily, 1924 * A Lover's Oath, 1925 * The Midshipman, 1925 * ''Ben-Hur'', 1925 * Lovers?, 1927 * The Student Prince in Old Heidelberg, 1927 * The Road to Romance, 1927 * Across to Singapore, 1928 * A Certain Young Man, 1928 * Forbidden Hours, 1928 * The Flying Fleet, 1929 * The Pagan, 1929 * Devil-May-Care, 1929 * Le Chanteur de Séville, 1930 * In Gay Madrid, 1930 * Call of the Flesh, 1930 * Sevilla de mis amores, 1930 * Wir schalten um auf Hollywood, 1930 * Daybreak, 1931 * Son of India, 1931 * Mata Hari, 1932 * Huddle, 1932 * 'The Son-Daughter'', 1932 * The Barbarian (El árabe/Una noche en El Cairo), 1933 * The Cat and the Fiddle, 1934 * Laughing Boy, 1934 * The Night Is Young, 1935 * The Sheik Steps Out, 1937 * A Desperate Adventure, 1938 * Ecco la felicità, 1940 * La Comédie du bonheur, 1940 * La Virgen que forjó una patria, 1942 * We Were Strangers, 1949 * The Big Steal, 1949 * The Outriders, 1950 * Crisis, 1950 * Heller in Pink Tights, 1960 Nota Enlaces externos * Reportaje sobre el asesinato de Ramón Novarro (en Youtube) * Ramón Novarro Photo Gallery * Novarro, Ramon Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Novarro, Ramon Categoría:Actores de México Categoría:Actores gais Novarro, Ramon Ramon Novarro Novarro, Ramon Novarro, Ramon de:Ramón Novarro en:Ramón Novarro fi:Ramón Novarro fr:Ramón Novarro it:Ramón Novarro ja:ラモン・ノヴァロ nl:Ramón Novarro no:Ramon Novarro pl:Ramón Novarro pt:Ramón Novarro sv:Ramon Novarro